Pink
by ladyzman
Summary: Izaya gets a visit from an old friend that leads to chaos and some hearts here and there. Fluff, fluff, everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

New story, guys. Check out Some Way Out, too, its good! You will like!

Chapter 1

Izaya spun in his rolling chair. His eyes tried to keep up as he continued to spin, spin, spin, his world flashing by and by and by-

His eyes widened at a flash of pink in white. His hand shot out and caught his desk, stopping his chair. Pink eyes stared into his shocked red ones.

"Ps-psyc-"

"Sh, sh," a finger pressed to his lips and annoyance flared in his chest. He jerked his face away from the finger, flinging himself gracefully from his chair, staggering a moment before turning slowly to stare at the young man leaning on his desk. He wore a white jacket with white fur around the cuffs and the edge of the hood and at the bottom hem. Pink buttons were placed on his chest, securing the jacket closed. A pink and white set of headphones were placed on his head, over his ears. He had pink irises that stared right into Izaya's red ones. The pink cord from the headphones traveled around his body and disappeared into his back pocket of his white pants. Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"Psyche-"

"Izaya!"

"Oof!" The alternate personality had launched himself across the desk and square into Izaya's chest, throwing them both back into the ground. The back of Izaya's head smacked against the floor and he growled, holding it. Psyche sat up and straddled his hips.

"Long time no see!"

"For a reason," Izaya groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his skull tenderly, "get off."

Psyche stood obediently, letting the raven up.

"Why are you here," Izaya sighed, looking over at Psyche after brushing himself off. Psyche smiled warmly and hugged himself tightly.

"I already TOLD you! Long time no see! I wanted to see you because its been so long!"

"Well I didn't," Izaya grumbled as he made his way over to the couch to sit. His head was starting to throb.

"What was that, Iza?"

"Nothing," he dropped onto the couch and kicked up his legs on the coffee table, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Psyche filled his vision and he yelped as they knocked heads.

"Ah, Psyche, leave! You're bad for my head, I've hit it two times already with you here!" Izaya shouted, rubbing his forehead.

When he heard nothing he turned to see what Psyche was doing. The young man was holding his head while sitting on the floor.

"Psyche?"

"That hurt," he mumbled.

"Well how do you think I feel?!"

"I just wanted to ask if we could go out and do something," he whined while dropping his hands dramatically into his lap and throwing back his head.

Izaya frowned deeply before turning back around and flipping on the TV.

Psyche sat down next to him silently, pulling up his knees and hugging them to his chest. Izaya glanced at him out the corner of his eyes before turning his full attention to the TV and the pictures darting across the screen.

"Izaya?"

"Hm," Izaya set the remote on the table and sat back, sinking into the velvet cushion.

"Um...can we go out?"

"No. Not right now. I'm tired. Go home."

You're starting to sound like Shizu-chan. Ah! I should invite Delic!"

"Oh no you don't!" Izaya grasped the white hood and yanked the boy back onto the couch.

Psyche's head ended up in Izaya's lap and Izaya looked down at him nonchalant, "we don't need that."

Psyche gazed up at him and Izaya slowly relaxed his grip on the hood, seeing the surrendered look in those pink eyes.

"You done?"

"M hm," Psyche nodded.

"Ok-wha-hey!"

Psyche jumped up and ran across the room to the desk, running into it and diving across the surface, grabbing the phone. Izaya grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away and pinned him to the floor, "no! No Delic!"

"Haha!" Hands suddenly grabbed Izaya's sides and he jerked as Psyche tickled him, giggling as Izaya slapped at his hands angrily, "Psyche stop!"

"Haha! Iza's ticklish! How cute!"

"Shut up!"

Izaya felt air in his hands and paused for a moment in confusion before hearing Psyche's voice in the kitchen and his head snapped up.

"-yeah, Delic, come on over-"

"No!" He tackled him to the ground and the phone went sliding across the floor.

Izaya grabbed it and hung up before turning and glaring at Psyche who grinned at him innocently.

Izaya stood and grabbed him by the hood, dragging him across the floor to the closet before throwing him in, closing it and locking it.

"Izayaaaaa! Come ooon! Lemme out!"

There were a couple bangs before everything went silent. Izaya leaned against the door and crossed his arms, "again...you done?"

"Izaaaaaa!"

Izaya rolled his eyes and walked away, "I'll let you out later, after Delic comes and I tell him to leave!"

"Nooo! He's welcome!"

Izaya spun, "is this your apartment?! No! Its not!" He glared at the closet door, the only sound coming from the TV humming in the other room. He waited for Psyche's whining voice but none came. He sighed and walked to the couch, plopping down and fixing himself to the TV, watching the anime show that happened to be on.

Just as someone grabbed the girls arm to stop her from running away, the doorbell rang.

His eyes widened and he heard Psyche call from the closet, "yayyy! DELIC'S HERE!"

"HEY, PSYCHE!" Delic's voice called from the other side of the front door.

"HEY, DELIC!"

Izaya groaned and dropped his head into his hands in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izaya sat on the couch between two very loud men. Delic was screaming happily at the TV for a reason Izaya couldn't figure out, and Psyche was just singing as loud as he possibly could. He wasn't even trying.

Izaya stood abruptly and they stopped their noise, looking up at him curiously. Izaya breathed in, breathed out, and slowly walked away.

"I'm taking a nap. Keep it down...and don't bother me..." he shut the door and waited for a little before slumping against it and breathing a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping to never see those things again..." he spoke to himself as he peeled off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder and closing his eyes.

It was awfully quiet. All he could hear was football on the TV out in the living room.

Not that he was complaining about the silence...but it was...suspicious...

Izaya decided to shake it off and try to get some rest before Shiki called him up again God knows when. He never gave him a schedule. He should really consider asking for one...but Shiki would probably just get cocky or angry or sadistic or something. Last time he asked a favor he had gotten a vibrator stuck up his ass with his hands tied at his back. He shivered at the memory. Long story, not telling it. Save it for some other time. Izaya pulled a fist full of sheets up to his nose, breathing in the scent of freshly washed, hoping that would send him to dreams.

The bed dipped in suddenly and the sheets lifted. He froze, eyes snapping open to stare at the wall across from him. The person or thing behind him suddenly snaked an arm around his middle and pulled him into a chest. A knee pushed up into his butt and snuggled between his legs, pressing into his manhood. He held his breath, keeping his fists in the sheets as he slowly looked over his shoulder. Blonde hair.

"Delic! What the fu-uh..." Izaya had bolted upright out of their position but froze in place again, staring down at who he THOUGHT was Delic...

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond reached up and rubbed his eyes before sitting up too. He took a moment to look at him tiredly before Izaya suddenly fell backwards off the bed from a particularly hard shove.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, louse!?"

Izaya rubbed the back of his head, sitting up and looking up at Shizuo who was standing on his knees on the bed and glaring pointedly down at him.

"What are you talking about, this is MY apartment!"

Shizuo looked around and hesitated, looking back at Izaya before a sudden realization dawned in his eyes.

"Why are you naked?"

Izaya glanced down at himself before yanking the sheets out form under Shizuo, causing him to fall a little.

He covered himself, "I was just taking a nap, can't a man get his sleep?"

Shizuo sat back and looked around again, a confused look in his eyes. Izaya got to his feet, covering his lower regions with the sheet balled up in his hands.

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Then how could you mistake my apartment for your house, if you even have one?"

Shizuo suddenly looked at him with an odd look. But what made it even odder was that he wasn't looking at his face...he was looking low-

"Shizu-ah!"

Shizuo tackled him to the ground and locked his wrists above his head, straddling his hips.

"Caught you, finally..." he whispered in his ear. Izaya shivered at how much lust lay thick in the deep voice.

"Izayaaaaaa!"

Izaya's body went rigid as the voice sang from outside the door. It swung open, hitting the wall, most likely leaving a hole where the lock is on the handle. He growled inwardly.

Psyche skirted the bed to stand beside the two, "aw, Delic! I think they're about to have sex or Shizuo's gunna rape him-"

"We are NOT having sex! And he's NOT going to rape me!"

"Don't be so quick to talk, Izaya."

Izaya looked back up at Shizuo's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we could have a foursome, yeah?"

Izaya's eyes grew wide and he struggled to get out of Shizuo's grip, "more like gang bang, get off of my Shizuo, you're acting weird!"

A warm tongue suddenly made a track up his neck and then Shizuo bit down softly right under his jaw. An involuntary moan escaped his lips and he tightened his jaw in disgust.

"Delic, come here! Let's get naked!" Psyche yelled.

"-the hell!" Izaya shouted, trying to push the blond off.

Shizuo quickly stripped and threw the sheet to the side, nibbling Izaya's ear.

"Ah-Shizu-chan, please-nng!" Fingers dug into his ass, feeling around. Izaya grunted and pushed down on them, eyes clouding with lust.

Delic trotted in and began undressing Psyche who was giggling hysterically. Izaya glared at the two. Once Psyche was fully naked, he began undressing Delic, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing onto him, spreading his own legs far apart none too innocently.

"Let's get up there with them, yeah?"

"Shizu-no-hey!"

Shizuo picked him up bridal style and dumped him on the bed before flipping him over and mounting him. He fisted the sheets and tried crawling away but Shizuo grabbed his hips and started pushing in slowly.

"Shi-wait-nnnyahh..."

Shizuo sighed as he buried himself to the hilt and waited. Izaya slowly began to adjust as he held his position as still as possible.

Thoughts raced through his head but one popped up that stopped all of them:

what the hell, why not?

He pushed back and rolled his hips. Shizuo groaned and started thrusting in and out. Izaya glanced over at the other two just as Psyche lowered himself onto Delic. Psyche gasped and Delic held him steady as he sheathed him completely.

"There ya go, Psychey."

Psyche leaned forward and put his head on Delic's shoulder. Delic thrusted up a little in encouragement. Psyche closed his eyes and began riding him, sliding up and falling back down. His fingers curled on the tan skin as he tried picking up the pace. Izaya's knees were sliding in the sheets as Shizuo rammed into him harder, accidently finding his prostate.

Izaya cried out in pleasure as an unexpected wave of ecstacy washed over him, engulfing his mind and making him go numb.

He opened his eyes. Everything was quiet. He was in a different position. On his back.

And nothing filled him. He sat up in confusion, looking around. Psyche and Delic were no where to be seen. And neither was Shizu-chan. Hm.

"Just a dream," he mumbled before laying back down and closing his eyes, turning onto his side. He heard a shout of victory from outside that sounded a lot like Psyche.

"Touchdown! Yes!"

"Nooo!" came the overdramatic cry of Delic's voice.

Izaya drifted off, nervous that he would slip into another dream like the one he just had.


End file.
